Alicia Marcus
Alicia Marcus is a supporting character in Resident Evil: The Final Chapter. Although only appearing in the franchise's final installment for a brief period, it is revealed that she has been an important figure throughout the series. She is the daughter of the Umbrella Corporation's founder James Marcus and became co-owner of the company after her father was murdered by Alexander Isaacs and Albert Wesker. Most importantly, it is revealed that Alice, the protagonist of the series, is actually a clone of Alicia. Alicia is portrayed by Milla Jovovich. History As a child, Alicia was afflicted with progeria, a wasting disease that caused her to age at an accelerated rate. By the time she reached 25 years of age, she would have the body of a 90 year-old. Her father, James Marcus, had originally created the T-Virus as a means of curing her. While the cure seemed to work for a time, James tried to discontinue the development of the virus after an incident occurred where a young T-Virus patient turned Undead during a school trip, killing and infecting his classmates. The incident was covered up, but Dr. Isaacs wanted to continue developing the T-Virus as a biological weapon and had Marcus murdered. With her father dead, Alicia would inherit his half of Umbrella's holdings when she came of age. However, her T-Virus treatment would begin to wear off as she grew into adulthood and her progeria would re-emerge, accelerating her aging process. Some time prior to the T-Virus outbreak in Raccoon City, a meeting between Umbrella's board of directors was held that Alicia also attended. During this meeting, Dr. Isaacs discussed how humanity was heading down a path of self-destruction with its rapid overpopulation and consumption of the Earth's resources. Rather than devise a plan to prevent the apocalypse, Isaacs had plotted to engineer it on Umbrella's terms by triggering a global T-Virus pandemic, wiping out humanity but leaving most of its infrastructure intact. Once the human race had been destroyed, Umbrella would release an anti-virus into the air to kill off all T-Virus infected life-forms, allowing the members of Umbrella High Command who would be held in cryogenic storage within the Hive to emerge and oversee the repopulation and reconstruction of the planet under Umbrella's control. Alicia was utterly opposed to Isaacs' plan, but could not object to it openly as no one else in Umbrella supported her. She went along with the plan and was placed into stasis along with the rest of Umbrella High Command, but before doing so she had the Red Queen record the meeting discussing Isaacs' plan. While Alicia went into stasis, her DNA was used as a template for Umbrella's cloning projects and one such clone, Alice, became head of security for the Hive prior to the original outbreak. Death Ten years into the T-Virus pandemic, Alicia was awoken along with the original Dr. Isaacs. Isaacs reveals the truth about Alice's origins as a clone of Alicia to her as well as revealing his knowledge of Alicia's actions. Alicia realizes that while Isaacs' is a co-owner of Umbrella, Wesker is only an employee and fires him. Alicia's actions enables the Red Queen to drop a blast door on Wesker, crushing his arm and freeing Claire Redfield. As Isaacs' runs away, Alicia urges Alice to go after him as Isaacs only needs to keep the anti-virus out of her reach long enough for the last of humanity to be destroyed to win. Alicia, Claire and the Red Queen all remind Alice that the anti-virus will kill her as well due to Alice having the T-virus within her, but Alice is undeterred. As Alice and Claire chase Isaacs, Alicia refuses to aid Wesker and instead uploads her memories of her childhood into the Red Queen. Shortly afterwards, Wesker bleeds to death and drops the detonator Alice had left in his hand to explosives she had planted on the stasis chambers of the Umbrella High Command. The explosives detonate, destroying the Hive and killing Alicia and the thousands of Umbrella employees and High Command members within. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Important Characters Category:Important Deaths Category:Resident Evil (franchise) Category:Resident Evil: The Final Chapter Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Death by Explosion